futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline (A Libertarian Future)
2019 *'1 February:' The crowding Democratic field is joined by New Jersey Senator Cory Booker, after he announces in Newark. *'16 April: '''Never Trumpers corral around former Massachusetts Governor Bill Weld as he announces a primary challenge against U.S President Donald Trump. *'25 April: During a press event in his hometown of Scranton, Pennsylvania, former U.S Vice President Joe Biden announces his candidacy for the 2020 Democratic Presidential nomination. *'31 April: '''The U.S withdraws from Syria. *'24 May: 'Unpopular Prime Minister Theresa May announces she will be stepping down as both Tory Leader and Prime Minister. *'7 June: Former U.K Secretary of State Boris Johnson is elected Tory Leader and Prime Minister, narrowly defeating Jeremy Hunt, Michael Gove, and Dominic Raab. *'31 October: '''The United Kingdom officially exits the European Union. *'16 November: Booker puts on a surprisingly dominant performance in the Iowa debate. *'''December: '''In large part thanks to the worsened trade war between the United States of America and the People's Republic of China, in addition to the strain on European nations blamed on Middle Eastern refugees, the world economy enters the '''Second Great Recession. 2020 * 1 January: '''Despite earlier statements indicating otherwise, former New Mexico Governor Gary Johnson announces his intention to seek the Libertarian presidential nomination. * '''5 January: '''Abandoning previous feeble attempts at peace, and agitated by the 2018 Kerch Strait incident, Russian troops pour across the Ukrainian-Crimean border. * '''6 January: '''The United States joins most of Western Europe in sanctioning Russia. Russian-Americans turn on Trump, calling him "spineless". China on the other hand cheers on their off-and-on allies in Moscow. * '''7 January: '''Governor Johnson appears on the Daily Show with Trevor Noah, and while he does not condone Russia's actions, he reiterates his long-standing policy of non-interventionism in regards to Eastern Europe. * '''9 January: '''The Russian Armed Forces halt after annexing all of Eastern Ukraine, and all regions of Ukraine with a majority Ethnic Russian population. * '''2 February: '''The Los Angeles Rams win the Super Bowl over the Cleveland Browns in the Hard Rock Stadium in Miami, Florida. As the clock hits zero, a bomb detonates in the crowd, killing 7 and wounding 20. Radical Palestinian nationalist terror group '''Hamas assumes responsibility, claiming the attacks were retribution for both President Trump's recognition of Jerusalem as the capital of Israel and America's liberal policies towards women and the LGBTQIA community. * 3 February: '''In massive upsets, Cory Booker and Bill Weld defeat Biden and Trump respectively in the Iowa caucuses. Israel pledges their support to the United States. * '''9 February: '''The U.S Senate votes to arm the Ukranian Military, and send 500 "advisory" troops to the region. * '''11 February: '''Trump and Biden win the New Hampshire caucuses. * '''12 February: '''The U.S Government issues an ultimatum to Palestine: Hand over the Super Bowl bombers or suffer the consequences. * '''13 February: '''Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas refutes America's ultimatum, and promises the "rage of the Arab World" in the event of an invasion. Iran, Syria, and Lebanon voice support for Palestine, while Egypt remains a neutral mediator. * '''22 February: '''Trump and Booker win the Nevada caucuses. * '''29 February: '''Weld and Biden win the South Carolina caucuses. * '''March: Western Zionism reaches all time highs, as Palestinian sympathizers are mocked, shamed, and often physically assaulted for their support of the State. * 2 March: '''On the eve of Super Tuesday, American troops in Ukraine accidentally kill Russian troops. President Trump refuses to apologize, and Russian President '''Vladimir Putin embargos the U.S. Trump is accused of deceiving the American people by claiming the troops were in Ukraine on a non-combat, advisory basis. * 3 March: '''In the Super Tuesday caucuses, Trump carries Vermont, and Virginia, while Weld carries Alabama, California, North Carolina, Oklahoma, Tennessee, and his homestate of Massachusetts. Biden carries Alabama, Oklahoma, and Tennessee, while Booker carries California, North Carolina, Massachusetts, Virginia, and Vermont. * '''7 March: '''Weld and Biden win the Louisiana caucuses. * '''9 March: '''Trump's approval ratings hit 37%. Booker releases an attack ad reminding the American people that Joe Biden voted for the Iraq War and was an avid supporter of several other military conflicts including the 2011 Arab Spring. The ad is disparaged by many in the media as nasty, and "below the belt". * '''10 March: '''Trump carries Hawaii, and Idaho, while Weld picks up Michigan, Mississippi, Missouri, and Ohio, the latter due greatly to popular former Governor John Kasich's vigorous campaigning on his behalf. Booker's attack ad ostensibly backfires, as Biden sweeps every state. * '''15 March: The United States invades the Gaza Strip and the West Bank. Israel and NATO support the U.S with troops, while Iran, Syria, and Lebanon back up Palestine with troops and armament. * 17 March: '''Trump, given a new breath of life after the popular invasion of Palestine, sweeps Arizona, Florida, and Illinois while Biden does the same in the Democratic primary. * '''18 March: '''Ukrainian President Yulia Tymoshenko is removed from office in a coup, and flees into Poland. The Russophiliac Opposition Block-For Life Party is swept into office, and Yuriy Boyko becomes President. Boyko's first course of action is to withdraw troops from the Eastern Front, and offer an armistice to Russia. Republicans and Neoliberal Democrats alike blame Russia for the coup. * '''25 March: '''By demand of the new government in Kiev, U.S troops leave the Ukraine. * '''28 March: '''The Palestinian Government is captured as Gaza City falls. Arab troops and Palestinian insurgents remain in the region to oppose occupying forces. * '''2 April: '''Putin and Boyko shake hands in Moscow, bringing the six year old armed conflict between the two nations to a close. * '''3 April: '''The mastermind behind the Super Bowl bombing is killed by Navy SEALs attempting to flee into Lebanon. * '''4 April: '''In a press conference, Trump reveals plans to turn Palestine over to Israel for annexation. Few are angered aside from die-hard Palestine supporters. * '''7 April: '''Trump and Booker win Wisconsin. Weld drops out, handing the nomination to Trump. * '''10 April: '''China recalls large portions of U.S debt effective immediately. * '''15 April: '''Desiring to control the state's oilfields, China invades Alaska. The substantial American military presence in the state is quickly overwhelmed. Few countries do more than vocally condemn China, worrying for their own trade relations with Beijing. * '''18 April: All Alaskans living in the major cities such as Anchorage, Nome, and Wasila are evacuated into Canada. * 22 April: '''Despite American remnants in Alaska being slaughtered by the Chinese, Trump refuses to withdraw, even with all U.S military officials advising to do so and launch a new offensive in the coming weeks. * '''28 April: '''Biden sweeps Connecticut, Maryland, Rhode Island, and his homestates of Delaware and Pennslyvania. Booker drops out, crowning Biden. During his victory speech, Biden calls Trump a "wimp" and promises to push the Chinese out of Alaska. * '''29 April: '''Having apparently formed a new alliance, ISIS and the Taliban ravage Iraq and Afghanistan in the genesis of a new blitzkrieg. * '''31 April: '''The majority of the remaining American holdouts in Alaska have surrendered, and China is seen as having total control over the entire state. * '''1 May: '''Trump's approval ratings drop markedly back down to 31%. * '''5 May:The Taliban has captured over half of Afghanistan, while ISIS has captured 1/3 of Iraq. Trump tweets that he has no intention of sending any troops back to the region, and will instead focus on pushing China out of Alaska. Many neoliberals and neoconservatives are outraged. * 6 May: '''Utah Senator Mitt Romney suggests a third, neoconservative ticket challenge Trump , mentioning Weld, former Florida Governor JEB Bush, and former Ohio Governor John Kasich as potential candidates. * '''7 May: '''U.S ships attempt to move into the Bering Strait to shell Chinese encampments in Alaska, but are blockaded by the Russians. * '''15 May: Joe Biden announces former Texas Congressman Beto O'Rourke as his running mate at a rally in El Paso. * 18 May: '''Gary Johnson announces former Minnesota Governor Jesse Ventura as his running mate in a video released on social media. * '''20 May: '''Packets of sarin are punctured in Chinatown, Washington D.C. None of the 22 deaths are Sino-American. The perpetrator is tackled by a group of college students, and is revealed to be a Chinese national in the U.S on a student visa. Beijing does not condemn the attack, but also does not claim the bomber as one of their agents. * '''21 May: '''Trump declares a national emergency. First, the President calls for a large number of Chinese nationals to be held in interment camps until the situation with China has been defused. Second, he sends 14,000 troops to the Yukon, and gives Russia a timetable of one week to remove their ships from the Bering Strait. Biden and Johnson alike condemn the internments as un-American and xenophobic, both claiming that there are better ways of maintaining U.S security. * '''25 May: '''At the Libertarian National Convention in Austin, Texas, Johnson and Ventura officially become the party nominees for the positions of President and Vice President respectively. Johnson promises meaningful action on immigration reform, Alaska, and drug legalization. * '''29 May: '''U.S ships destroy the Russian blockade, killing 30 Russian sailors. The U.S immediately begins shelling the Chinese presence in Alaska, and create their own blockade to prevent Russian/Chinese supply shipments. * '''1 June: '''Afghanistan is captured by the Taliban. The Afghan government is beheaded in the streets of Kabul in a global broadcast on Facebook. CNN infamously plays Trump giving a press conference on the upcoming election next to edited footage of the executions. * '''2 June: '''Russia sends troops to supplement the Chinese in Alaska. * '''4 June: '''ISIS now completely controls Iraq. Biden makes a gaffe by saying the U.S must drive ISIS out of Afghanistan. * '''11 June: '''After representatives from both organizations meet in Kabul, ISIS and the Taliban announce their intention to merge into one superstate called the '''Holy Islamic Caliphate (HIC). They also send their new fighter jets and other armament to support '''Boko Haram '''in Africa. * '''13 June: '''Leaked emails indicate correspondence between Saudi Arabia and the HIC. Trump refuses to take any action. * '''20 June: '''Trump's approval ratings have reached a new low of 28%. * '''27 June: '''The HIC invades Jordan. * '''4 July: '''During a 4th of July event in Palm Beach, Florida, a nail bomb explodes in a crowd of people waiting to hear the President speak. Trump had not yet arrived, and was not harmed. The attack kills 50 people in total and maims 200. The HIC claims responsibility. Trump fires a cruise missile into Kabul in retaliation. * '''11 July: '''Jordan surrenders to the HIC. The Jordanian Royal Family flees to Egypt. * '''16 July: '''Joe Biden and Beto O'Rourke are nominated at the Democratic National Convention in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. * '''18 July: '''Pakistan signs a treaty with the HIC, and effectively merges with the new power. * '''25 July: '''The HIC invades Egypt. * '''1 August: '''U.S troops capture the region of Nome, but make little progress otherwise. * '''7 August: '''More women accuse Joe Biden of sexual misconduct. He begins to drop in polling. As Biden drops, Johnson surges. * '''19 August: '''Egypt surrenders to the HIC. * '''27 August: '''Donald Trump and Mike Pence are nominated at the Republican National Convention in Charlotte, North Carolina. * '''4 September: '''Israel and the HIC sign a non-aggression treaty, sparking speculation Jerusalem may be supporting the HIC. * '''11 September: '''On the 19th anniversary of the World Trade Center attacks, a man rams into a crowd on the streets of New York City before being shot by the police. The HIC claims responsibility. * '''14 September: '''Trump's approval rating hit 22%. * '''22 September: '''The FEC reluctantly grants Johnson and Ventura permission to take part in the debates after consistently polling at 15%. Category:Timeline Category:Scenario: A Libertarian Future